1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens system and a camera system.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-218290 (hereinafter referred to as “PTL 1”) discloses a zoom lens system having a six-lens configuration with positive, negative, positive, positive, negative, and positive optical powers.
In the above zoom lens system, the first lens group comprising two lens elements is fixed with respect to an image plane in zooming, and focusing is performed with the fifth lens group. In this case, the ratio of moving amounts of the fourth lens group and the fifth lens groups is specified to perform zooming.